Its a Dragon Slayer Thing
by LadyandtheTurtleduck
Summary: Fist Nastu's breaking into people's houses and now Gajeel? Maybe its a dragon slayer thing.


**A/N:** Hi everyone! This idea has probably been done before, but I haven't seen it yet so I decided to write about it on my own. This is just a one-shot but, I might add more Gajeel x Levy one-shots to this story if I think of any and have the time to write them. Anyway, this is my first fanfic so I'm sorry for any grammar errors! Reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: **I obviously do not own any part of Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Levy was on her couch in her room at Fairy Hills in the middle of a book she had recently gotten. It was a good book. A <em>really <em>good book. She couldn't put it down. Levy knew it was somewhat late, because she had had to turn a lamp on when it had gotten dark, but she was so lost in her book that she didn't know how late. Luckily someone decided to break into her room and tell her.

"Hey shrimp do you even know how late it is?"

Levy was too focused on her book to hear someone come into her room, but the voice she heard was just loud enough and close enough to snap her out of her book and startle her. As soon as she heard it Levy jumped up from her spot on the couch and began to yell. Before she could get a good scream out though, a large hand covered her mouth.

"Woah there," Gajeel tried to calm her. "It's just me." Levy relaxed a little and looked up to red eyes. They looked a little panicked, only a little. "If Titania catches me in here I'm dead," he continued.

His hand was still on her mouth, so she took it off and smiled up at him. "Scared of Erza?" she teased. She still wanted to know why he had broken into her room, but opportunities to tease him didn't come around often.

Gajeel crossed his arms and glared down at her. "No," he said defensively. Levy was still smiling. "I just didn't wanna start shit this late at night." _Good excuse,_ Levy thought, but she didn't call him out on it. She still needed answers.

"What are you doing breaking into my room anyway, Gajeel?" she asked glaring back at him. "How did you even get in here?"

"I uh…" Gajeel started, and then looked over at her window. She followed his gaze and sure enough there was her window, opened. "You should probably lock those. I mean you didn't even hear me come in until I said something. Someone could easily sneak in here and kidnap you or something," he said trying to turn the conversation around.

Levy looked down. "Yeah, usually I lock them at night, but I kind of got caught up in my book and-" she stopped when Gajeel snorted at her. She looked up, glaring again. "Wait a second!" Levy half yelled. "You didn't even answer me! Why did you break into my room?!"

"Geez calm down, Shrimp," Gajeel said back to her. "I just needed to borrow a book. I figured you'd be asleep so I was just gonna come here and-"

"You were going to steal a book from me!" Levy said angrily.

"No! I mean yes technically but.. dammit I was gonna leave a note or something!" Gajeel said trying to explain himself. "I didn't think you'd be up this late, and I didn't wanna wake you."

"Well, why didn't you just go to the library or something instead of breaking into my room?" Levy said a little less mad. "You're starting to sound like Natsu. Hmm maybe it's a dragon slayer thing…" Levy wondered, remembering Lucy telling her about all the times Natsu had broken into her house.

"Hey! Don't compare me to Salamander!" Gajeel thundered.

Levy ignored him. "I hope you two aren't being a bad influence on Wendy." Gajeel just glared at her. She just sat down on the couch unaffected. "Anyway, you still need to give me a good reason for breaking into my house, and I want a better explanation than 'I needed a book'."

Gajeel sat down next to her and grunted, "Fine," then started explaining, "Me and Lily are goin' on a mission to fight some assholes that are bothering a town, but it turns out that they use some ancient magic shit. So Lily thought it'd be a good idea to do some research or whatever so we know what we're up against. And it was too damn late, or should I say early, for the library to be open. I mean I woulda broken into the library, but then I thought of a bookworm who would definitely have a book on ancient magic and would probably be less angry at me for breaking in," Gajeel finished smirking at her.

Levy sighed, and then realized something. "Wait," she said panicked, eyes widening, "Just how late is it?!"

"Gihi, about 4:30 in the morning, bookworm," Gajeel answered. "And our train leaves at 6:00, so do ya mind finding that book for me so I don't miss my train and you can actually get some sleep."

Levy stared still a little shocked but eventually said, "Sure, make yourself at home. I'll go look for the book," and went to do just that.

Her books were a bit unorganized at the moment so, it took her a good five minutes to find the book on ancient magic. When Levy finally found it she turned back to give it to the dragon slayer, but found him on her bed, arms behind his head, staring up at her ceiling.

"Gajeel!" she snapped, "What are you doing on my bed?!"

"What?" he replied, now looking at her, "You told me to make myself at home and this bed is actually pretty comfortable, you should sleep in it more often instead of staying up all night reading."

Levy sighed. He was probably right. She was exhausted from staying up so late. "You're acting like Natsu again. He always tries to sleep in Lucy's bed," she told him smiling. He got off her bed and glared at her. "Anyway, I found the book you need," Levy said holding it out to him.

Gajeel stopped glaring and smiled a little. "Thanks, bookworm," he said while ruffling her hair and took the book from her. "Well, I better get back. I got a train to catch."

He started walking towards the window that he had entered in. "And I'm serious about you getting more sleep," Gajeel said while walking.

"Yeah I know, I'll try," Levy promised while watching him. "Good luck on your mission, Gajeel! And tell Lily I said hi!" she told him.

Gajeel turned to smile at her before jumping out the window and said, "Goodnight, Shrimp."

Levy smiled back and watched him disappear into the night. She walked over to shut the window then got into bed.

_Maybe I'll start leaving the window unlocked, _she thought before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading! I just labeled this one under Friendship since it technically didn't include any romance, so perceive it how you will. I personally think they're more then friends, so if I do write more about them it could possibly be romantic. If you guys have any suggestions for one-shot ideas about this pair let me know!


End file.
